1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of electronic books (ebooks), and specifically to synchronization of e-books within members of a reading group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read material such as novels, news articles, short stories, etc., view videos, view pictures, or more generally interact with some sort of displayed content. Sometimes it is desirable to read ebooks in a group setting (e.g., students reading a portion of a text together during class). However, ebooks may be displayed via different types of digital devices, and some of the digital devices have different display areas that affect pagination or other display characteristics. Accordingly, it can often be difficult for a reader of an ebook to follow along with other readers.